


A kind of jealousy

by Dylanation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dorks in Love, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanation/pseuds/Dylanation
Summary: “Basta con le domande, ti do una scelta.”“Puoi andartene adesso e non avere risposte… oppure puoi fare tre passi, salirmi addosso e scoparmi fino a non farmi camminare più."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

  
“Puzzi del tuo ex ragazzo.”   
  
C'è un momento, un periodo dentro ad ogni venerdì sera, che resta incastrato tra il prima ed il dopo. La musica finisce e non si ha più un cocktail in mano, le luci si accendono, si guardano i cellulari e si fa una stima mentale di quanto tempo si dormirà. Poco, sempre troppo poco.   
Quel momento sospeso può durare dieci secondi o mezz'ora, non è definito. È un po' l'atterraggio dell'aereo, il ritorno dell'astronave, l'attracco della nave in cui si è fatta una crociera lunga e piacevole. Non si è quasi mai pronti per tornare alla realtà ma, beh, bisogna.   
  
“E tu cosa ne sai di che odore ha?”   
  
Kuroo fa spallucce, spegne la sigaretta strozzandola con pollice ed indice appena al di sotto della brace. Se la riaccenderà quando saranno all'esterno, lontano dagli occhi sempre arrabbiati del buttafuori.   
  
“Ce l'ho avuto in mezzo ai coglioni per tipo sette mesi filati.”   
  
“Ah, erano sette mesi?”   
  
Bokuto invece si infila la felpa che aveva abbandonato su una sedia senza preoccuparsi di eventuali furti, si passa una mano tra i capelli ributtandoli all'indietro e segue la scia di persone che vanno verso l'uscita.   
  
“Giorno più giorno meno.”   
  
Ad Ottobre, in Inghilterra, piove come se persino il meteo volesse far dimenticare a tutti il più velocemente possibile l'ormai lontana estate. Il sole è sempre un'indistinta macchiolina sfumata e tenue, gli abiti invernali si infilano dentro ai guardaroba neanche dovessero rivendicare il loro territorio.    
  
Loro hanno diciannove anni, abitano nello stesso palazzo e sono amici da quando hanno iniziato le superiori.   
Kuroo è stata la prima persona a sapere che Bokuto fosse gay. Glielo ha detto mentre erano in macchina insieme, Tetsuro sul sedile dietro e Kotaro in quello davanti dalla parte del passeggero. Daichi, che era alla guida, era sceso per comprare lattine di birra da portare alla festa in cui stavano andando. In realtà loro non erano d'accordo, ma Sawamura sa essere testardo come un mulo e non avevano potuto opporsi. Perlomeno era sceso da solo.   
Kuroo non sa tutt'oggi come si sia sentito in quel momento, ma ha saputo gestire lo shock sorridendo e dimostrandosi disinvolto. Non avrebbe di certo potuto dirgli che anche lui lo era, no? Sarebbe sembrato stupido. Non avrebbe di certo potuto dirgli che da anni ormai aveva una cotta assurda per lui, vero? Che strofinava la faccia sui propri indumenti qualora profumassero della sua pelle, che affondava nel cuscino quando rimaneva a casa sua a dormire, dopo che se ne era andato, e che si toccava a lungo, affamato, insaziabile, sentendosi sporco, frustrato, malato.    
No, il loro rapporto non sarebbe dovuto cambiare.   
  
“Come cazzo fai a ricordarti quanto tempo sono stato con Akaashi?”   
  
Tetsuro lo guarda male. Malissimo.   
  
“Eddai Bro ma davvero ti stava così tanto sul cazzo? Se sapessi che pompini fa…”   
  
“Ah, sta zitto. Non mi interessa.”   
  
Kotaro ridacchia, gli dà una gomitata mentre sono finalmente fuori dal locale in direzione del parcheggio.   
  
“Ma sì, lo so che non ti piacciono i dettagli omosessuali. È che mi diverto a vederti fare quella faccia!”   
  
Kuroo non risponde alla provocazione, infila la sigaretta in bocca e la riaccende.   
  
“Quindi: perché hai il suo odore addosso?”   
  
Lo sconfinato masochismo di Kuroo Tetsuro.   
  
“Me l'hai chiesto tu eh! Bene... l'ho visto vicino al bancone, ci siamo scambiati qualche occhiata, due chiacchiere e niente. Siamo finiti a scopare nel cesso.”   
  
“Bokuto, ma cazzo!”   
  
Aveva immaginato strusciamenti, baci, magari qualche sega ed al massimo pompini, vista la passione di Kotaro per la materia. Ma andare fino in fondo con un ex... ah, diavolo.   
  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma era una vita che non scopavo Bro! So che tu non puoi capire.”   
  
Kuroo ha appena finito la sigaretta e vorrebbe averne accesa già un'altra. La spegne sotto la suola della scarpa, abbandona il mozzicone sull'asfalto crepato e bagnato dalla pioggia di quella sera.   
Non sa se sia per la stanchezza, per un qualche tipo di sbronza leggera, indisposizione o chissà che altro. Sa solo che si sente irritabile oltre ogni modo, sfinito e frustrato. Non riesce a tacere.   
  
“Scusa che significa?”   
  
Bokuto ha aperto la sua macchina, sono saliti entrambi ma per una qualche misteriosa ragione non ha avviato.   
  
“Beh, che a te non pesa non scopare mai. Non so come tu faccia.”   
  
“E cosa ne sai che non scopo?”   
  
Gli occhi di Kotaro si sgranano, la sorpresa sul suo viso è lampante.   
  
“Non mi hai mai detto niente e quindi…”   
  
“Quindi cosa? Secondo te sono vergine perché non ti vengo a dire chi o cosa mi scopo?”   
  
“No, non ci ho mai pensato sul serio Bro. Voglio dire... forse è perché so che ti scopi le ragazze e quindi non mi ci metto in mezzo.”   
  
Tetsuro si infiamma. Bokuto è sempre il solito egoista che fa ragionamenti senza senso.   
  
“E se mi scopassi i ragazzi invece ci penseresti su? Se mi scopassi i maschi, se mi piacesse il cazzo invece troveresti il tempo per immaginarmi sotto quella luce?”   
  
Kotaro schiude la bocca ma non emette suono. Rimane lì, impalato, a guardare Kuroo stringere le labbra, aggrottare le sopracciglia. È incazzato e lui non riesce a capire per quale motivo, non riesce a capire nemmeno che discorso gli stia facendo, dove sia il problema.   
Lo vede poi rimettere mano alla maniglia ed aprire la portiera, si allarma.   
  
“Bro dove cazzo vai?!”   
  
È un'occhiata gelidissima quella che riceve, gli ammazza sul nascere ogni intento.   
  
“Trovo un altro passaggio o me la faccio a piedi, non me ne frega.”   
  
“Ma perché? Oh! Torna qua!”   
  
Kuroo ha già sbattuto la portiera, sta cercando facce note, ha deciso di andare a cercare sotto la tettoia dove ci sono sempre altri che conosce.   
Ma Bokuto in pochi passi gli è addosso, gli prende il polso, lo volta.   
  
“Ti porto a casa io, torna in macchina.”   
  
“Mi viene da vomitare con quest'odore che ti porti addosso.”   
  
Strattona il braccio e si libera, la faccia di Kotaro gli fa intuire che non abbia capito un bel niente. Vede il suo cervello annebbiato e confuso, non gli interessa lasciarlo lì in quelle condizioni.   
Ed infatti se ne va senza neanche voltarsi, raggiunge i ragazzi che ancora stavano fumando e ottiene senza problemi un passaggio. Quando partono vede con la coda dell'occhio che la macchina di Bokuto è ancora lì, e lui è in piedi dove l'ha lasciato. La pioggia, intanto, ricomincia a cadere.   
  
-   
  
Non c’è verso di dormire. Di solito la facilità con cui si addormenta rasenta i limiti della narcolessia, del patologico, ma non stavolta.   
Si gira e si rigira nel letto, non trova pace.    
Bokuto è proprio un coglione a non capire la situazione, è un coglione a non capire che quella di Kuroo, semplicemente, è gelosia.   
Con Akaashi non c’erano troppe effusioni pubbliche, ma una volta in casa era un continuo sfiorarsi, leccarsi le labbra a vicenda, fare battute allusive. E Tetsuro più e più volte si era sentito sull’orlo dell’esaurimento, in procinto di vomitare.    
Ma Kotaro non l’aveva mai fatto sentire meno importante di quel ragazzo occhi blu e sorrisi misteriosi, e questo era ciò che gli aveva permesso di tenere duro. La loro amicizia era fondamentale per entrambi, forse più importante degli amanti di turno.   
Probabilmente era così, ma Kuroo era lo stesso irrimediabilmente geloso. E questo lo rendeva coglione almeno dieci volte più di quanto non lo fosse Bokuto.   
  
La pioggia scroscia forte e lui ha lasciato le tapparella sollevate di proposito, non gli interessa che si bagnino i vetri, non gli interessa di nulla. Vuole perdersi nel nero e nel grigio del cielo, nella sagoma d’ombra dell’albero che spicca sfacciato dal terreno, vuole affogare sia nella pioggia sia nelle sue elucubrazioni. C’è un piacere perverso in tutta quella autocommiserazione, in quel ripudiare se stesso.   
  
Stasera però c’è qualcosa di diverso. È stanco sul serio di quella situazione, vorrebbe dormire e svegliarsi l’indomani con ancora abbastanza palle per continuare a tenere il muso a Bokuto. E che sia la volta buona che capisca come stanno le cose.   
Per l’appunto, però, non riesce a dormire. Forse guardando un po’ il cellulare crollerà senza neanche rendersene conto.   
  
_15 messaggi.  
_   
Chi cazzo gli manda quindici messaggi alle quattro di notte? Li apre e, ah diavolo.   
  
Bokuto : Non c’ho capito un cazzo   
Bokuto : È per Akaashi? Perché ci ho scopato ed avevo giurato che non l’avrei più fatto?   
Bokuto : È perché non mi sono mai interessato delle tue tipe?   
Bokuto : Bro…   
Bokuto : Ma poi che vuol dire quella cosa che mi hai detto? Quella roba che potrebbe piacerti il cazzo   
Bokuto : Era un esempio a caso, vero?   
Bokuto : Non posso andare a casa così, sto di merda   
Bokuto : Devi spiegarmi   
Bokuto : Ti vanno delle patatine fritte se te le porto? Di solito me le compri sempre dopo la discoteca…   
Bokuto : Beh visto che non rispondi io le compro lo stesso. Mi devi 2 sterline.   
Bokuto : Dormi?   
Bokuto : Ti hanno portato a casa quegli stronzi? Ho visto che eri con i Miya, so che loro hanno brutti giri… non è che son poi così tranquillo…   
Bokuto : La luce della tua camera è spenta, merda…    
Bokuto : Dai bro accendi sta luce, dammi un segno    
Bokuto : Le patatine zuppe fanno schifo   
  
Tetsuro è allibito. I messaggi coprono un arco orario di circa quaranta minuti e l’ultimo gliel’ha mandato neanche cinque minuti fa. Ha il sospetto che quello scemo sia ancora lì in giardino, con la testa rivolta verso la sua finestra e le Timberland immerse nel pantano.   
  
Si guarda bene dall’accendere la luce, ma si alza. Il freddo gli colpisce subito le gambe nude, tira più giù l’enorme maglia a maniche lunghe che usa per dormire.    
Si sporge appena contro al vetro come un gatto curioso appostato sul davanzale ed eccolo lì, esattamente come se lo era prefigurato. Quel deficiente.   
  
Non sa se sia peggio farsi vedere ed essere così costretto ad un confronto oppure lasciarlo lì sotto la pioggia ed essere la causa della sua conseguente polmonite. Proprio in quel momento lo vede starnutire e rotea gli occhi al cielo. Cristo.   
  
Kuroo : Vattene a letto, coglione.   
  
Kotaro sussulta, si illumina leggendo il messaggio. Si sporge ancora di più verso quella finestra buia come se potesse staccare la testa dal collo ed arrivare fino alla camera.   
E poi cosa fa? Lo chiama ad alta voce.   
  
“Kuroo! Kuroo sei in casa?”   
  
Stupido. Stupidi tutti.   
  
Kuroo : Sì sono a casa! Sta’ zitto che svegli tutti. Va’ a letto!   
  
3, 2, 1… il cellulare prende a vibrare incessante. Tetsuro maledice se stesso, ma risponde.   
  
“Oh sei scemo? Ti ho detto di andartene”   
  
“No taci tu, mi hai fatto prendere un infarto!”   
  
“Dimmi cosa cazzo vuoi.”   
  
“Che mi spieghi, ecco cosa voglio. E ti giuro che me ne sto qui a chiamarti ad alta voce fino a che non scendi.”   
  
“Io non scendo!”   
  
“E allora sveglio tutto il palazzo. Suono anche il tuo campanello, se mi gira!”   
  
Kuroo prova una sensazione di impotenza incredibile. Sa perfettamente che Bokuto sarebbe molto più che capace di cose del genere. Ma non vuole cedere. Non vuole.   
  
“Con tutta questa pioggia, l’odore di Akaashi se ne è andato… sai?”   
  
Tetsuro non resiste. Si mette davanti alla finestra, la apre, diverse gocce cominciano a sbattergli addosso e con esse anche lo sguardo di Kotaro.    
  
“Vaffanculo” gli dice mostrandogli il dito medio.    
“Sali da me… e fa piano!”   
  
-   
  
Per un qualche tipo di miracolo, i genitori di Kuroo dormono ancora. O forse hanno fatto finta di non sentire. Bokuto ha lasciato jeans e felpa all’ingresso, Tetsuro gli ha allungato un asciugamano grande ed ha dovuto sforzarsi tantissimo per non guardargli le cosce nude. Stupidi ormoni.   
  
“Quindi… spiegami il perché di quella scenata.”   
  
Sono nella camera di Kuroo, lui è seduto sul bordo del letto sfatto mentre Kotaro è in piedi vicino alla finestra il cui davanzale interno è ancora umido di pioggia.   
  
“Non posso reagire male anche io, di tanto in tanto?”   
  
Ha scelto la via dell’omissione. Vuole solamente che quel peso assurdo gli si tolga di dosso.   
  
“Sì che puoi, ma spiegami. Spiegami, perché io non ho capito neanche mezza delle cose che hai detto.”   
  
“Per esempio?”   
  
“Per esempio cosa c’è che non va nel fatto che sia tornato con Akaashi per una sveltina? Non è che adesso ci torno insieme, non dovrai ricominciare a sorbirtelo.”   
  
Tetsuro si stropiccia la faccia con una mano, si passa le dita tra i capelli e se li scombina ulteriormente. Il suo classico ciuffo è ormai un ricordo.   
  
“E poi, e poi” riprende Bokuto come se avesse paura di tralasciare qualcosa.   
“E poi ci ho capito ancora meno di tutto quel discorso sul fatto che se ti piacessero i maschi io troverei il tempo per interessarmi a te… che diavolo volevi dire?”   
  
Il loro parlare sottovoce è relativo. Hanno voci piene ed il tono è concitato per via della lite avuta prima.   
  
“Volevo dire quel che ho detto. Tu non ti interessi a me, non l’hai mai fatto.”   
  
Questo è un colpo basso e Kuroo lo sa. Gli occhi di Kotaro infatti sono tra l’offeso ed il dispiaciuto. Soffre visibilmente perché se c’è una persona di cui si sia sempre interessato, beh, quello è proprio Tetsuro. Solo… non nella maniera sperata da quest’ultimo.   
  
“Non osare dire questo genere di cazzate, Kuroo.”   
  
Ma il moro è ormai oltre. Ha deciso di giocare nel modo che gli riesce meglio. È velenoso, è letale, sorride ed ha un’allegria cattiva dipinta su quelle labbra sottilissime.   
  
“Mi hai mai guardato  _per davvero_ , Bokuto?”   
  
Porta indietro le braccia, puntella le mani sul materasso e si infossa nelle spalle allungando il torso. Si inarca, la maglia larga sale, le sue gambe si scoprono di più e per la prima volta ha gli occhi di Kotaro addosso in una maniera diversa dal solito.   
Sposta la testa da un lato, i tendini del suo collo tirano dalla mandibola alla clavicola, i suoi occhi sarebbero capaci di perforare anche il piombo.   
  
“Bro, ma cosa…?”   
  
Quanto gli piace la confusione sul viso di Bokuto, quanto gli piacciono quelle iridi dorate che non sanno più se guardarlo in faccia o in mezzo alle cosce, lì dove la maglia crea un’ombra sempre più corta.    
  
“Dimmi, dimmi pure. Non mi hai mai guardato, o… mi hai sempre visto ma non ti sono mai piaciuto?”   
  
Si morde il labbro inferiore offrendo ulteriormente il proprio bacino, i piedi nudi che strisciano in avanti sul tappeto nero e morbido. Non può più sopportare quel limbo. Se deve dire la verità a Kotaro lo vuole fare nel peggior modo possibile.    
C’è addirittura una parte di lui che vorrebbe che Bokuto ci cascasse, solamente per il gusto perverso di respingerlo e negare anche a se stesso quella gioia.   
E lo vede stringere la presa sull’asciugamano legato alla vita, di certo qualche reazione, seppur minima, gliela sta scatenando.   
  
“Non… non sto capendo Kuroo. Stai cercando di distrarmi?”   
  
Gli scappa da ridere, ma è un suono basso e quasi lugubre. Certo, non lo prenderebbe mai sul serio in quel contesto. Sono solo amici, loro. Nulla più.   
  
“E ci sto riuscendo?”   
  
Gli occhi di Kotaro sono tutti solo per le lunghissime gambe di Tetsuro. Le risalgono, indugiano nei punti più appetibili, scorgono i boxer rossi e neri e senza pudore vi si soffermano. Il grosso petto di Bokuto si gonfia e si sgonfia, è in difficoltà.   
  
“Sì” confessa in un soffio.    
  
E la mano di Kuroo allora si stacca dal materasso, la manica che arriva fino alle dita rende il tutto ancora più intrigante. Lentamente prende l’orlo della maglia e lo solleva appena, quel tanto che basta per scoprire di più il proprio corpo, fino a mostrare poca pelle chiara tra il fianco e l’addome.    
  
“Basta con le domande, Bokuto. Ti do una scelta.”   
I loro sguardi si incontrano di nuovo, Tetsuro ha un viso che l’altro non ha mai visto prima.   
“Puoi andartene adesso e non avere risposte… oppure puoi fare tre passi, salirmi addosso e scoparmi fino a non farmi camminare più. Anche in questo caso non avresti le risposte che cerchi, ma… beh, mi avresti scopato a sangue.”   
  
Lo stomaco di Kotaro si stringe tanto da dargli una vertigine, ma la testa è ancora troppo confusa, troppo annebbiata. Cosa cazzo gli sta dicendo Kuroo?    
Apre la bocca, la richiude, sbatte le palpebre, stringe forte forte il pugno sul nodo improvvisamente troppo cedevole dell’asciugamano. Lo sta prendendo in giro di sicuro, Tetsuro è… eterosessuale. No? Perché gli sta facendo questo? Perché deve giocare così con lui?    
È ovvio che non abbia mai pensato a lui in quella maniera. Sono amici prima di tutto, ma oltre a questa ragione è normale che non ci abbia mai fantasticato su dato che non avrebbe avuto chance. O sì?    
No, cazzo. Lo sta semplicemente prendendo per il culo. Gliela sta facendo pagare per qualcosa che non vuole dirgli e lo sta facendo nel modo peggiore possibile.   
  
“Tic tac, ragazzone. Tempo scaduto. Vattene via.”   
  
Bokuto non se lo fa ripetere. È schifato dalla situazione, non può crederci che sia successo per davvero. Si leva l’asciugamano e no, non nasconde il cazzo mezzo duro che tira dentro i boxer. Che lo veda pure l’effetto che gli ha fatto quel suo giochino di merda. Lui è a suo agio con la sua sessualità e nessuno l’ha mai fatto sentire così.    
  
Se ne va avendo abbastanza rispetto per i genitori di Tetsuro da non sbattere la porta, Kuroo resta sul bordo del letto e sa di non essere mai caduto così in basso. Ha in testa l’eccitazione di Kotaro ed i suoi occhi feriti, non ha traccia di sonno e sì, quel livello di autocommiserazione probabilmente è troppo anche per lui.   
  
-   
  
La vita senza Bokuto, è ufficiale, fa schifo.   
È passato un mese e mezzo da quell’orrenda nottata piena di sensi di colpa, rimorsi e pensieri, priva di sonno, allegria e pace. Non si sono mai incrociati, nemmeno nei pianerottoli del palazzo o lungo le sue scale. Non si sono mai sentiti, nemmeno per il compleanno di Kuroo o per commentare le partite di pallavolo del Sabato pomeriggio.   
Tetsuro a dire il vero si è barricato in casa, ha rimandato i suoi esami, non va a lezione, mangia poco e non sorride mai. Sua madre non fa domande, ha notato eccome l’assenza di Kotaro.   
  
Il suo masochismo non poteva di certo fermarsi solamente a quel che ha fatto. Ha dovuto spingersi fino al più puro autolesionismo ed ora passa le sue giornate a guardare video delle loro partite del liceo, quando giocavano uno contro l’altro e Tetsuro, da bravo illuso, credeva che sarebbe potuto rimanergli amico per sempre senza che i propri ormoni scombinassero alcunché. Non che l’attrazione che provava per lui sminuisse la loro amicizia, ma sicuramente non gliela faceva vivere in quella maniera spensierata degli inizi.   
  
Aveva trovato un fotogramma da pelle d’oca, l’ha guardato fino all’ossessione.   
Un pallonetto corto e Bokuto che si tuffa per difendere. I suoi palmi che si appoggiano al pavimento, le braccia gonfie che attutiscono l’impatto, il petto che sfiora il suolo ed a ruota anche l’addome, il ventre, il bacino, e poi le cosce che strisciano ed il completamento del gesto tecnico. Kuroo ha riprodotto quei due secondi scarsi di video talmente tanto da sognarseli la notte. Il solo pensare all’onda che il corpo di Kotaro riesce a fare gli dà brividi nella nuca e più giù, più dentro, nel cuore e lungo le vene, fino a infiammargli la pancia ed il sesso. Si è tormentato a lungo senza mai cedere neanche una volta al toccarsi.    
Se deve punirsi, lo farà fino in fondo.   
  
-   
  
Quella settimana ancora non ha piovuto. Si vocifera che nevicherà, ma chi ci crede più alle previsioni del tempo?   
  
Tetsuro sta quasi pensando alla possibilità di uscire dal proprio letargo, crede che sarà proprio divertente rivedere quegli amici che ha abbandonato senza dire mezza parola e farsi ancora più male. Chissà, se è fortunato magari vedrà proprio Bokuto, il quale lo ignorerà senza pietà ed il suo cuore, finalmente, si romperà del tutto.   
Ma sì, ha deciso: oggi uscirà.   
  
È Sabato, sa precisamente dove trovarli.   
Il primo colpo gli arriva dritto in faccia e non era preparato ad assolutamente niente del genere. Terushima lo travolge non appena varca la porta del bar, gli salta al collo e lo stringe talmente forte da fargli mancare l’ossigeno. Gli sorride con la bocca e con gli occhi, gli chiede dove cazzo sia stato e poi lo squadra per sincerarsi che vada tutto bene.   
Il secondo ad andargli incontro è Daichi, più posato e serio del primo ma altrettanto contento di vederlo.   
  
“Ci sei mancato” è tutto ciò che gli dice in un sorriso che ha un qualcosa di paterno, battendogli un palmo su una spalla.   
  
Oikawa gli fa un solo cenno con la mano, ha un broncio in faccia e torna quasi subito a prestare attenzione al proprio cellulare. La sua carriera da influencer non si ferma mai.   
  
Kuroo è senza parole, non si sa spiegare come mai tutti lo stiano accogliendo senza insulti o accuse. Sembrano davvero contenti di vederlo nonostante lui abbia puntualmente ignorato ogni messaggio, ogni chiamata, ogni visita al suo appartamento. Sì, non si è fatto vivo nemmeno per il giorno del suo compleanno.   
  
Il barista sa già quel che vuole da bere e gli porta una Leffe bionda grande ancora prima che lui possa ordinarla. Anche lui gli sorride gentile ed in quegli occhi dolci e marroni Tetsuro ci vede un non so che di malizioso, oltre che di premuroso. Devono essere le conseguenze allucinogene dell’eremitismo.   
  
Nessuno lo stressa, lo accolgono al solito tavolo e lo aggiornano sulle poche novità, parlano di film e di musica, degli esami e degli allenamenti. A Tetsuro sembra tutto un po’ un miraggio ma piano piano ricomincia a sciogliersi, a sentirsi a suo agio.   
Gli fa strano non vedere Bokuto di fronte a lui, al suo solito posto sul divanetto giallo senape del locale, con davanti un numero spropositato di vaschette di nachos finiti. Chissà, magari quel Sabato aveva un impegno. Un appuntamento. Ah, no, non gli è passata per niente e chiede una seconda birra a quel ragazzo che sembra davvero troppo contento di avere a che fare con lui.    
  
È seduto al bar con i suoi amici da un paio di ore, Oikawa non ha alzato la faccia dal proprio iPhone nemmeno un istante e Daichi e Terushima stanno stilando una lista di tutti i posti dei dintorni in cui vorrebbero andare a mangiare possibilmente prima di morire. Kuroo è di pochissime parole, ma è contento di poter dire di essere ancora al sicuro lì in mezzo a loro.   
Ad un certo punto però arriva Ushijima, probabilmente ha appena finito un allenamento vista la sua tenuta sportiva, ed il clima si fa molto più rigido.   
  
“Oh, ciao Kuroo, bentornato.”   
  
Yuji sembra tendersi tutto, fa dei piccoli scatti secchi con la testa ma solo Tooru lo nota, disinteressato.    
  
“Stavamo giusto dicendo che vorremmo provare ad andare in quel ristorante italiano alla buona giù vicino al tribunale, sai? Tu ci sei mai stato?”   
  
È Sawamura ad essersi intromesso, è una cosa stranissima e non serve un genio per capirlo.   
  
“Uhm no in realtà” risponde Wakatoshi tranquillo.   
“Ma dicono sia molto buono, per me va bene andarci.”   
  
Sembrano sollevarsi leggermente, rilassarsi contro gli schienali rigonfi di gommapiuma.    
Non passano più di venti secondi però, che tutto prende una piega assurda.   
  
“Quindi insomma sei gay?”   
  
A Tetsuro va di traverso la birra alla domanda di Ushijima. Ne sputa una parte, comincia a tossire, si sente morire.   
  
“Oh ma sei proprio tanto grosso quanto scemo, tu!” Commenta Oikawa prendendo tutti i fazzoletti che può e buttandoli sul macello sopra al tavolino.   
  
“Ushijima avevamo detto di avere del tatto, santo cielo” dice Daichi battendo una mano sulla schiena ancora totalmente scossa di Tetsuro, ma guardando con occhi di rimprovero l’amico appena seduto.   
  
Tutto quello che Terushima invece fa è tirare uno scapellotto a Wakatoshi, spostare il bicchiere mezzo vuoto ed aiutare Oikawa con i fazzoletti.   
  
“Beh ma non ho detto niente di male, non ho problemi con gli omosessuali.”   
  
“Questo non è avere del tatto” rimbecca Tooru.   
“Eravamo d’accordo di lasciargli tempo.”   
  
Kuroo è caduto all’inferno, non c’è altra spiegazione. Ha la gola in fiamme, sente che la birra gli è potenzialmente andata quasi nei polmoni e sta morendo. Ma gli va bene, visti i discorsi che i suoi amici stanno facendo.   
Erano… d’accordo di avere del tatto? Di lasciargli tempo? Cristo, non ha assolutamente senso.   
Ha lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, il barista è corso ad aiutarlo ed è in ginocchio accanto a lui mentre gli offre tovaglioli migliori rispetto a quelli al tavolino. La tosse comincia a scemare, il bruciore no.   
  
È un momento bruttissimo quello in cui ricomincia a respirare normalmente. Non ha il coraggio di alzare il viso e tutto quel che vede sono gli occhi del ragazzo di cui non sa il nome, ma che gli ha servito birra ogni Sabato per più o meno un anno. Eppure non l’ha mai guardato così.   
  
“Grazie” dice Terushima al barista.   
  
“Sì, grazie davvero. Ora credo che avremo da parlare solo noi per un po’…”   
  
Non appena quel ragazzo se ne va il clima diventa ancora più insopportabile, pesante ed anche imbarazzante.   
  
“Uhm Kuroo…” comincia Daichi mettendosi una mano dietro la testa, afferrandosi il collo come per massaggiarselo.   
“Sai come è fatto Ushijima, ma ti assicuro che non abbiamo assolutamente intenzione di impicciarci nei tuoi affari.”   
  
“A me interessano però” interviene Oikawa guadagnando un’occhiataccia da parte del moro accanto a sé.   
“Ah non fare così, interessavano anche a te quando ne abbiamo parlato!”   
  
Yuji soffia una risata mal trattenuta, Kuroo vorrebbe letteralmente sotterrarsi.   
  
“Io comunque ho parlato solo perché ci tenevo a darti personalmente il mio supporto” aggiunge Wakatoshi serio, finendo per essere solo la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.   
  
“Ma il tuo supporto per cosa?” Sbotta Tetsuro.   
“Muovetevi a spiegarmi perché sto per andarmene e col cazzo che torno, poi.”   
  
“Sì ma sta' calmo, eh.”   
  
Un’altra occhiataccia, a Tooru, non la leva nessuno.   
  
“Ecco sì, ti spiego tutto io” comincia Daichi.   
“Era chiaro che tu e Bokuto aveste litigato, e non solo perché tu eri sparito e non foste più sempre insieme come prima. Anche lui era sempre assente, senza entusiasmo e cose così…”   
  
“Madonna sì, era di un depresso che faceva venire voglia di ucciderlo per mettere fine alle sue sofferenze.”   
  
“Ti ci metti anche tu, Terushima?”   
  
“Scusa, scusa… prosegui.”   
  
“Una sera qui al bar si è ubriacato talmente tanto da non riuscire neanche più ad alzarsi dal divanetto, ma sembrava essere tornato allegro e così uhm… qualcuno ne ha approfittato per chiedergli cosa fosse successo tra voi due.”   
  
Kuroo in automatico si sporge oltre la spalla di Daichi e guarda dritto negli occhi Oikawa. È di sicuro stato lui.   
  
“Ehm sì ecco dicevo… Bokuto allora ha cominciato a vaneggiare qualcosa su delle patatine annacquate, dei messaggi e una lite senza senso in macchina. Ha maledetto i gemelli Miya e ci è voluto Ushijima per tenerlo buono ed impedirgli di tentare di alzarsi per andare a fare chissà che. Beh insomma, dopo ci ha raccontato con un po’ più di precisione quel che vi siete detti e… ecco, come dire?”   
  
“Sì dai, ci ha detto di Akaashi e di quel che hai fatto in camera tua” conclude Yuji senza il minimo problema, facendo arrossire Tetsuro fino alle orecchie.   
“Lui era completamente convinto che tu l’avessi fatto per prenderlo per il culo, per allontanarlo da te.”   
  
Il silenzio cala su di loro e nessuno prosegue più. Kuroo è allibito e non sa cosa dire, cosa fare. Vorrebbe solamente avere per le mani Kotaro per staccargli la testa con la forza.   
  
“Oh beh, il resto è stata colpa mia ma tutti quanti avevamo già capito come stessero le cose, persino Ushijima” dice Tooru dal nulla facendosi avanti, mentre dall’altro lato del tavolo Wakatoshi annuisce solenne.   
  
“E… e che hai fatto?”   
  
“Gli ho ovviamente spiegato che non stessi affatto scherzando, e che lui era stato un cretino a pensarlo! Gli ho fatto notare che fosse palese la tua gelosia e che tutto il discorso che gli hai fatto era per farti finalmente guardare in quell’ottica. L’ho insultato parecchio, devo ammettere.”   
  
La terra, letteralmente, svanisce improvvisamente sotto ai piedi di Tetsuro. No, non può essere stato così tanto esposto al tavolo di un bar, non possono aver fatto veramente quei discorsi.   
  
“Se non è così, Kuroo, scusaci davvero. Noi beh, ecco… eravamo tutti un po’ brilli e Bokuto era sconvolto e…”   
  
Daichi parla ma lui non lo sente neanche. Prova un turbinio di sensazioni contrastanti e fortissime. Li odia tutti, ma sicuramente di più se stesso. Era una cosa così segreta eppure così semplice da intuire, così semplice da accettare.   
È arrabbiato, si vergogna e vorrebbe negare allo stremo, ma il modo in cui si stanno comportando gli fa capire che, ah, perché continuare a mentire se la verità non ha alcun effetto negativo?   
Ushijima sta bevendo tranquillo la sua birra scura, Terushima gli sorride incoraggiante e solare, Daichi gli parla con premura ed Oikawa, seppur a modo suo, si sta mostrando interessato e disponibile. Ha addirittura abbandonato il cellulare da una parte.   
E Bokuto? E Bokuto che ne pensa di tutto ciò?   
  
“E lui?” Interrompe Tetsuro dal nulla. Così, come se ora fosse tutto ciò che importi.   
  
“E lui cosa?” Chiede Sawamura un po’ confuso. Stava facendo tutto un discorso sul contesto di quella serata, che cadeva esattamente nel Sabato dopo il compleanno di Kuroo, e stava cercando le parole giuste per chiedere scusa.   
  
“Bokuto. Lui che ha fatto dopo che gli avete detto queste cose?”   
  
Daichi si zittisce, Yuji guarda da un’altra parte e Tooru improvvisamente beve dal bicchiere d’acqua lì vicino. Ma è Wakatoshi a rispondere non appena ingoia un altro sorso esagerato dal suo boccale.   
  
“Ha vomitato l’anima. Un vero macello.”   
  
Ah. Beh, in effetti è plausibile.   
  
“Sì, è stato male per l’alcol ed è andato a casa” si affretta ad aggiungere Sawamura seguito a ruota da Terushima.   
  
“Oh sì, e poi non si è più fatto vivo.”   
  
“Come sarebbe?”   
  
“Sarebbe che si è chiuso in casa esattamente come hai fatto tu” dice Oikawa in un’espressione che vorrebbe sottolineare sia l’ovvietà sia la pateticità della cosa.   
  
Ma… perché?   
Inspiegabilmente Kuroo prova fastidio verso quella cosa, come se Kotaro non avesse nessun diritto di deprimersi a quella maniera. Era lui ad essersi reso ridicolo, era lui a dover essere emarginato o preso in giro, non Bokuto. L’unica sua colpa al massimo era quella di non aver capito mai un accidente della situazione, ed aveva già pagato sentendosi umiliato quella sera in camera di Tetsuro.   
Monta la rabbia, monta l’impazienza.   
  
“Quindi mi state dicendo che lo trovo a casa?”   
  
Un paio di teste annuiscono, lui fa a malapena in tempo a vederle che si è già alzato per correre a casa. Che deficienti, sono stati a due piani di distanza per tutto quel tempo, troppo testardi ed ostinati per confrontarsi.   
  
Tira fuori veloce dieci sterline, sta seriamente valutando di non aspettare il resto, ma “Quella sera, prima di vomitare, il tuo amico ha continuato a ripetere  _‘Oddio Kuroo è gay’_ fino allo sfinimento” gli dice una voce gentile da dietro il bancone.   
“Tu sei Kuroo, vero?”   
  
Il barista gli sta sorridendo, ha la testa inclinata leggermente da un lato. I suoi capelli sono tinti di un argento polveroso e la sua pelle sembra latte dal tanto che è bianca e priva di imperfezioni. È piuttosto magro, ma atletico, come se avesse fatto un qualche sport tonificante e di resistenza nel corso della sua vita. Per qualche istante, improvvisamente, Tetsuro non ha più così tanta fretta e decide di aspettare il resto del suo conto.   
  
“Uhm, sì sono io.”   
  
Riceve in risposta un sorriso piccolo e contenuto, ma sincero. Il colore delle labbra di quel ragazzo è rosato e tenue, prende lentamente i pence e le sue dita sono sottili, aggraziate.   
Strappa lo scontrino dal registratore di cassa e sotto gli occhi attoniti di Kuroo vi scrive sul retro il proprio numero di telefono ed il suo nome. Sugawara Koushi.   
  
“Nel caso il tuo amico avesse ragione, e nel caso… beh, ti interessasse approfondire la nostra conoscenza, sì.”   
  
Incredibilmente a Tetsuro nasce un mezzo ghigno sul viso. Ma gli sta capitando per davvero?   
  
“Non che non mi interessi uhm…” legge di nuovo i caratteri sullo scontrino e “Koushi” conclude scegliendo di pronunciare apposta il suo nome.   
“Ma prima devo sistemare le cose proprio con quel mio amico.”   
  
“Ah, capisco” gli risponde continuando a sorridere, appoggiandosi al bancone, sporgendosi.   
“Che tu le sistemi o no in realtà non mi importa granché, ma se importa a te saprò pazientare, e fino ad allora continuerò a darti il tuo bel boccalone di birra ogni santo Sabato.”   
  
Kuroo non pensava che  _“bel boccalone di birra”_ potesse essere così sexy in bocca a qualcuno, ma ha afferrato il concetto e sottopelle gli si accende qualcosa.   
Qualcosa che sicuro straripa da tutte le parti perché il barista si fa indietro tutto soddisfatto e “Per ora corri da lui” gli dice facendogli l’occhiolino.   
  
Ah, cielo. Sì che deve andare.   
Esce dal bar senza neanche voltarsi di nuovo verso i suoi amici che hanno praticamente visto ogni cosa, anche se non hanno sentito mezza parola. Va di fretta e non sa bene cosa dirà a Bokuto, se lo prenderà a schiaffi o meno. Sa solo di avere il numero di un bel ragazzo in tasca, quattro amici fantastici e la voglia impellente di salire a cavalcioni sopra alle cosce di Kotaro.    
L’imbarazzo, per fortuna, è rimasto su quel tavolo sporco di birra. Tra i tovagliolini zuppi, il cellulare di Oikawa, i cocktail a metà e l’osservazione di Ushijima che resta sospesa:   
  
“Insomma… secondo me anche Kuroo è gay per davvero.”   
  
Nessuno, in fondo, ha il coraggio di commentare ulteriormente.   
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ti spaccherò” dice così, dal nulla, come fosse una constatazione appropriata da fare.

  
Ha il cuore in gola, il respiro corto. Ha percorso quelle scale centinaia, migliaia di volte, ma mai così in fretta. La porta dei Bokuto è identica a quella di casa sua, l’unica differenza è una piantina appesa lì di fianco dalla parte opposta al portaombrelli. Sullo zerbino ci sono tre gufetti disegnati e Tetsuro ogni volta scuote la testa divertito perché si ricorda bene che è stato Kotaro a sceglierlo nonostante i suoi quindici anni suonati.  
  
Inspira ed espira, il freddo gli ha congelato i polmoni. Il cielo serale è opaco e riflette le luci aranciate dei viali, un manto di colore innaturale e denso. Forse potrebbe nevicare per davvero.  
  
Suona il campanello. Dio, l’ha fatto sul serio.  
L’adrenalina sale in un picco, spinge, corre, ma poi fa in tempo a scemare, calare lenta, ritornare piatta come la superficie di un lago. Nessuna risposta.  
Suona ancora, stavolta prolungando leggermente il trillo. Di certo non vuole fare pessime figure con i genitori di Bokuto, non vuole disturbarli ma sono a malapena le otto di sera e non pensa che siano già a letto. Forse… non c’è nessuno.  
  
Gli torna in mente la possibilità che Kotaro sia impegnato con altre persone ed è come se perdesse il senno tutto d’un colpo. Eh no eh. Ha corso fin lì, si è esposto così tanto ed adesso si permette di non aprirgli la porta? Non esiste proprio.  
Si attacca di nuovo al campanello, bussando in contemporanea con l’altra mano e continua così per una decina di secondi filati. Ha quasi più fiatone ora rispetto a quando è arrivato correndo sul pianerottolo. E allora sbotta.  
  
“Non ignorarmi, stupido gufo!”  
  
Sbatte il palmo contro il battente ed è certo che tra pochissimo uscirà qualcuno dall’altro appartamento per chiedergli di andarsene. Lo sa.  
Prima che possa succedere però la chiave improvvisamente scatta nella serratura, l’uscio si schiude e nella quasi totale oscurità compare la sagoma di Kotaro. O almeno sembra.  
  
“Stupido gufo?”  
  
Kuroo assottiglia lo sguardo per cercare di inquadrarlo meglio. Ha sputato fuori il primo insulto che gli sia venuto in mente, ispirato dai disegni sullo zerbino.  
  
“Te ne stai anche al buio come uno di loro” si giustifica mantenendo perfettamente il contegno.  
  
Gli occhi di Bokuto sono incerti, colpevoli. Guardano in basso e poi tornano su, ma sfuggono dallo sguardo dell’altro.  
  
“Ehm, come mai sei venuto qui?” Si decide a chiedere.  
  
Tetsuro alza il mento, si sente pervadere improvvisamente di tutto il coraggio perso in quel mese e mezzo.  
  
“Te lo dico solo se prima mi fai entrare.”  
  
Kotaro è un ragazzone di un metro e novanta, largo quanto un armadio. Ha mani grandi e una voce profonda, ha tutte le carte in regola per dominare. In quel momento però sembra piccolissimo e senza difese, abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, indugia qualche istante e poi apre di più la porta nascondendosi quasi dietro di essa.  
  
Il moro entra veloce, la casa è illuminata solamente da un paio di lampade ad angolo e dalla luce malata del cielo fuori dalle finestre. Tutto ciò rende l’atmosfera ancora più strana di quanto già non sia.  
  
Ma lui non aspetta che siano a loro agio, non ha intenzione di sprecare un altro secondo.  
  
“Sono stato al bar dai ragazzi” esordisce appoggiandosi al bancone della cucina a braccia conserte. Cerca lo sguardo di Bokuto che no, ancora fugge.  
“Mi hanno detto che gli hai raccontato tutto, eh? Grazie tante.”  
  
Lo sa: se potesse, Kotaro scapperebbe a gambe levate.  
  
“Quindi? Cos’hai da dire a tua discolpa?”  
  
Kuroo per un veloce momento pensa che l’altro scoppierà a piangere. Non che sia un frignone, ma è successo che l’abbia visto piangere, anni prima, in momenti di estrema pressione o difficoltà. Gli è sempre piaciuto quel suo lato infantile.  
  
“È che ero ubriaco Bro! Ed arrabbiato! E loro mi facevano domande ed io ero convinto che tu fossi uno stronzo mondiale! E Oikawa continuava a punzecchiarmi per farmi dire ogni cosa e Daichi non lo faceva smettere come invece fa di solito! E Teru continuava a versarmi da bere e persino Ushijima mi chiedeva dettagli! E poi era la settimana del tuo compleanno e non ci eravamo mangiati la solita torta al cioccolato, e mi mancava! E non sapevo più cosa avrei dovuto fare, dovevo parlarne con qualcuno!”  
  
In un solo attimo Tetsuro rivaluta completamente i suoi amici. Che merde.  
Tutto quel fiume di parole ed emozioni però gli fa tenerezza. Tutto quel gesticolare concitato, gli occhioni gialli dispiaciuti e sinceri, innocenti. È però davvero solo un istante, perché poi quel monologo continua.  
  
“E quando poi mi hanno fatto notare che a nessuno verrebbe in mente di fare un giochetto come quello che credevo tu mi avessi fatto, beh ecco sì… quando mi hanno fatto pensare che fosse molto più probabile che tu volessi sul serio essere scopato a morte da me, io non lo so Bro… sono crollato a picco! Non potevo più guardarli in faccia, e men che meno guardare te! Che ti sei esposto tanto ed io invece me ne sono andato, ti ho trattato da schifo!”  
  
“Credi allora che sia davvero così?” Chiede Kuroo interrompendolo, sondando più a fondo le sue convinzioni, il suo cervello certamente confuso.  
  
Ed infatti il fiume di parole si ferma, le grandi braccia ricadono mollemente lungo ai fianchi e la bocca si piega all’ingiù in un piccolo broncio che non ha niente a che vedere con quelli offesi ed altezzosi di Tooru.  
  
“Beh…” ora sì che i loro occhi si incrociano, si fermano gli uni negli altri.  
“Pensandoci, è logico. Non sopportavi Akaashi per una sorta di gelosia, non ti ho mai visto con nessuna o nessuno perché uhm, come dire…“  
  
Si interrompe, si morde internamente il labbro inferiore, arriccia il naso e, ah miseria, Tetsuro vorrebbe solo rendergli la vita impossibile.  
  
“Perché volevo te?” Suggerisce. Il suo sguardo è intenso, il sopracciglio sollevato. La bocca è piegata in un ghigno molto simile a quello cattivo di quella chiacchierata d’Ottobre.  
  
“Quindi… quindi è vero?”  
  
No, non ha intenzione di dipanare i suoi dubbi.  
  
“Non lo so, tu che dici? Stavo solo cercando di aiutarti con le parole.”  
  
Bokuto sbuffa frustrato, la sua faccia è il ritratto della stanchezza.  
  
“Se fosse così avresti dovuto dirmelo.”  
  
Ah no. Non accetta che proprio lui gli faccia la predica.  
  
“E perché mai? Tu mi hai sempre guardato allo stesso modo, non sarebbe cambiato niente.”  
  
“Non è vero” bofonchia veloce, appena prima di contrarre le labbra ed anche il resto del viso in un’espressione del tutto inedita.  
  
“E cosa ne sai?”  
  
Basta, Kotaro non ce la fa più. Tanto la loro amicizia spensierata è praticamente fottuta, no?  
Avanza e prende la faccia di Kuroo con una mano, gliela afferra da sotto il mento in un impeto del tutto fuori luogo, completamente diverso dalla remissività di poco prima.  
  
“Lo so perché da quando mi hai fatto quel giochetto del cazzo non faccio altro che pensare al tuo dannatissimo corpo, pezzo di scemo.”  
  
Glielo ringhia direttamente addosso, mostra i denti, abbassa le sopracciglia ed i suoi occhi ombreggiano inquietanti. Tetsuro, nonostante la fitta allo stomaco, non fa una piega. Fronteggia quello sguardo di fuoco e rincara la dose.  
  
“Quanto sei superficiale, Bokuto. Mi ignori per sei anni e poi ti basta una cosa del genere per riconsiderarmi come materiale per le tue seghe.”  
  
“Non ti ho mai ignorato” rimarca stringendo le dita, stropicciando la pelle liscia delle guance dell’altro.  
  
“E allora dimmi che ti sei toccato pensando a me, almeno una volta, prima di questo periodo.”  
  
Stupido, sciocco autolesionismo.  
Kotaro lo lascia andare, ma non si fa indietro.  
  
“No, mai.”  
Il moro non fa proprio in tempo però a sentire quel pungente dolore nel petto che gli piace tanto.  
“Ma credimi che sto recuperando alla velocità della luce tutto quel tempo perso… e sai cosa ho capito Kuroo? Che se il mio cervello ti avesse considerato in maniera sessuale già a quattordici anni, cazzo, sarei impazzito dal tanto che mi fai sangue. Mi sarei rotto il polso, non avrei dato modo alla nostra amicizia di diventare tanto importante. Perché io non sono te, Bro. Io non so tenermelo nelle mutande, io non so resistere a questo, io perdo la ragione.”  
  
L’autocontrollo di Tetsuro si sgretola appena.  
È poi davvero così importante il modo in cui l’ha guardato fino ad ora? Non è più importante il fuoco che _adesso_ sente mangiargli le ossa?  
Forse quel discorso sconclusionato non è poi così campato per aria, ha un senso. Non è stato tempo perso dopotutto, hanno costruito un’amicizia vera ed è una base così solida da non avere paragoni. Fa un sospiro, l’altro ha detto tutto ciò che doveva e sta aspettando una sua reazione.  
  
“Bokuto…”  
  
“Mh?”  
  
Si stacca dall’isolotto della cucina, distende la sua espressione in un qualcosa di malizioso ed innocente insieme, allunga una mano e infila la punta dell’indice dentro all’elastico dei ridicoli pantaloni del pigiama di Kotaro, a quadretti grigi, blu e verdi. È un Kuroo molto più che inedito.  
  
“Stavolta vedi di fare la scelta giusta.”  
  
Al contrario d’ogni aspettativa l’altro non reagisce subito, è paralizzato.  
Il fiato di Tetsuro gli solletica la gola per la leggera differenza d’altezza, quel dito si insinua di più e scorre sul fianco nudo. Cristo, sul serio non porta i boxer?  
È incredibile il modo in cui si stanno guardando negli occhi, stanno portando ancora più in là le loro resistenze, sfidano sia loro stessi sia l’altro, ancora ed ancora.  
  
Ma poi le mani di Bokuto planano sul busto di Kuroo, affondano nel nylon imbottito della giacca e risalgono svelte per prendere la piccola zip e tirarla giù.   
  
“Levatela” dice imperativo, irrigidendosi come se si stesse trattenendo. Forse vuole godersi ogni istante, o più probabilmente vuole evitare di stracciargli ogni indumento.  
  
Tetsuro lo fa per davvero, ma lentamente. Si toglie la giacca e la appoggia sul bancone, si volta di nuovo e non ha proprio modo di escogitare altre provocazioni.  
Kotaro sospinge in avanti la testa e lo placca senza neanche bisogno di afferrarlo, gli va addosso e punta direttamente la sua bocca.   
Si baciano sul serio, ad occhi socchiusi e labbra aperte, secche perché impreparate ad una cosa del genere. Una lappata di lingua spinge Kuroo ad aggrapparsi alla schiena dell’altro, ad affondare le unghie nella sua maglia di cotone pesante. Bokuto invece appoggia le mani all’isolotto in granito, ne afferra i bordi, lo usa per fare leva e premere ancora contro il petto dell’altro, lo usa per imprigionare del tutto quel corpo che l’ha ossessionato e consumato nell’ultimo mese.  
  
I respiri sono soffocati dai giri che le loro lingue fanno l’una sull’altra, Tetsuro ha la bocca piena e la testa leggera. Il sangue, ovviamente, è in fiamme.  
Tiene il capo piegato, reclinato, ma c’è una foga tale in quel bacio da non riuscire ad ammortizzare veramente ogni affondo. Si ritrova a roteare gli occhi dentro alle palpebre perché Kotaro gli succhia il labbro inferiore tenendolo tra i denti, la saliva che gli bagna il contorno della bocca. Più di tutto però lo sconvolge quella vicinanza, quel premere, quello strusciare. Non pensa che riuscirà a gestirlo a lungo.  
  
“Senti…”  
  
La voce di Bokuto lo tira improvvisamente fuori dall’oblio, lo ridesta ma si sente comunque intorpidito e confuso.  
  
“Tu… tu non sei mai stato con un maschio, allora?”  
  
Ah cazzo, vuole ucciderlo. Lo vuole sul serio.  
Cerca di ritrarsi perlomeno con la testa, non può andare lontano ma lo è abbastanza per guardarlo malissimo. Sì, nonostante l’affanno.  
  
“No oh, non ti incazzare” gli dice subito in sussurri caldissimi, scendendo a succhiargli la gola.  
“È che mi eccita da stare male l’idea…”  
  
“Quale? Mh…”   
Ci prova davvero a rimanere impassibile a quei baci bagnati, a quei morsi voraci.  
“L’idea che per una volta potresti essere più avanti di me in qualcosa?”  
  
La bocca di Kotaro sale ancora, striscia contro la giugulare ed arriva al limitare dell’orecchio. I brividi si centuplicano, la lucidità diminuisce ancora. Dio santo.  
  
“No, l’idea di essere il primo ad entrarti dentro.”  
  
Kuroo allora geme. Sembra un piccolo miagolio, un lamento sommesso e inaspettato simile ad un singhiozzo di piacere e sorpresa. Bokuto gli ha spalmato il bacino addosso ed i loro sessi si sono scontrati. Non avere il controllo non è mai stato così bello.  
  
“Dimmelo, Kuroo.”  
  
Se apre la bocca gli escono solo ansiti pietosi, come diavolo fa a formulare una qualunque frase di senso compiuto?  
Kotaro gli lecca il padiglione, sposta le mani e sì, finalmente gliele mette addosso.  
Fruga contro il tessuto spesso della felpa, tira per raggiungere la pelle nuda ed intanto il suo cazzo spinge sfacciato. Se non avesse i jeans di sicuro lo sentirebbe alla perfezione e di conseguenza la voglia di spogliarsi lo travolge in pieno.  
  
“Sa-saresti il primo… mh.”  
  
È riuscito a dirlo per davvero, non ci può credere. Sta mugolando e non pensava che una lingua nell’orecchio potesse fargli quell’effetto, o forse è il risultato delle dita forti sull’addome, sul costato e dietro verso la schiena.   
  
“Ah, cazzo. Mi fai venire voglia di scoparti qui sul bancone.”  
  
Tetsuro riesce ad aprire gli occhi, annaspa ma esibisce uno sguardo talmente sexy da far tremare Bokuto. E ne approfitta per toccarlo a sua volta. Dio per quanto tempo l’ha sognato.  
Si infila dentro al suo cervello semplicemente guardandolo, gli arriva così a fondo da scatenargli veramente l’inferno.  
  
“E allora credo che dovresti farlo.”  
  
Nel dirglielo si fa avanti appena e gli soffia sulle labbra tumide, le punte dei loro nasi si toccano e le cosce si incastrano. È l’ultimo momento di quiete prima della tempesta.  
  
Bokuto non risponde in alcun modo umano, no. Lo bacia di nuovo con la bocca più aperta del normale, lo riempie tutto con la lingua e allo stesso tempo abbassa le mani senza tentennamenti stavolta.   
Gli arpiona letteralmente il sedere a pieni palmi, e Kuroo lo sente talmente bene da fargli dimenticare di avere ancora i jeans addosso.   
E quel bacio, oddio, gli sta facendo scoppiare il cuore, gli sta facendo inumidire gli occhi tanto è passionale.  
  
Ansima ed annaspa perché strusciarsi contro Kotaro è come premere contro una scultura di marmo, con la differenza che il suo Bro è caldo e vivo. La sua pelle un po’ ruvida ma è l’ideale per prendere fuoco in fretta, come un fiammifero che sfrega per accendersi.  
  
E divampa sul serio quando comincia a sentire inequivocabile il sesso di Bokuto contro la parte interna della coscia. Sa già che andranno così in là da non potere proprio mai più tornare indietro.  
  
“Ti stai… sfregando come un cane” gli dice in mezzo al bacio, staccandosi solo per poter pronunciare quella frase derisoria.  
  
Ma Kotaro è uno che si offende solo per cose assurde, le frecciate così dirette quasi non lo scalfiscono.  
  
“Mi rendi disperatamente arrapato, Bro” sospira ringhiando, respirandogli sulle labbra, correndo con le mani al bottone dei jeans dell’altro.  
“È una cosa che non mi è mai successa prima.”  
  
Tetsuro non sa se sia per quelle parole, per la situazione in generale o per le dita di Bokuto che finalmente sono lì dove le ha sognate per anni, ma per la prima volta in vita propria non riesce a mettere in ordine i pensieri e capisce che tutto quel che può fare è lasciarsi andare.  
  
Sussulta quando sente il palmo grosso dell’altro contro il proprio sesso. Come se non se lo aspettasse nonostante il contesto. Non gli ha neanche abbassato i pantaloni, quell’animale. Glieli ha aperti e basta, ed ora gli sta frugando contro la stoffa dei boxer aderenti massaggiandogli il cazzo, facendoglielo bagnare appena in punta.  
Poi d’un tratto, in tutto quel mare di perdizione, gli viene in mente qualcosa che ha sempre voluto provare e capisce che se non lo fa ora, non avrà modo di farlo più. Almeno per oggi.  
  
Non parla perché non è certo che Kotaro lo ascolterebbe. È troppo preso dal guardarlo dritto in faccia mentre continua a toccarlo tra le gambe.  
Kuroo porta la propria mano su quella di Bokuto mentre l’altra va ad incastrarsi tra i capelli grigi e spettinati, li afferra, tira un po’ e gli sembra di provare a domare chissà quale tipo di belva selvaggia.  
  
Gli occhi gialli si sgranano, e Tetsuro potrebbe godere anche solo per quell’espressione sorpresa.   
  
“Kuroo… che fai?”  
  
Si sta abbassando per davvero.   
Gli ha baciato un angolo della gola, ha fermato il movimento di quella mano che gli stava dando piacere anche senza contatto diretto, ha cominciato ad inginocchiarsi piano ma inesorabile. È chiaro cosa stia facendo, ma l’adorabile confusione di Kotaro è la riprova che dopotutto, quella tra loro, non sia solo foga cieca.  
  
“Sta’ un po’ zitto.”  
  
Quando ha appoggiato le ginocchia a terra, sul tappeto morbido color panna che circonda il bancone a penisola della cucina, Kuroo ha dovuto trovare il coraggio per guardare il rigonfiamento - la montagna - davanti a sé. C’è così tanto odore di uomo, laggiù, da fargli nascere qualche sospetto. Del tipo che conoscendolo, Bokuto potrebbe passare metà delle sue giornate a masturbarsi.  
La cosa non dovrebbe eccitarlo tanto.  
  
Scaccia via qualunque pensiero superfluo ed anche se vorrebbe tirarla un po’ per le lunghe sa di non farcela. Per questo apre le labbra e si appoggia all’erezione coperta dell’altro - il suo migliore amico, cazzo - e succhia il tessuto un po’ infeltrito. Non sa come stia reagendo Kotaro, ma è troppo concentrato sulle capriole del proprio stomaco per farne un problema.  
Si aggrappa con le mani all’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama a quadri, indugia solo un attimo e poi lo fa per davvero: spoglia Bokuto dalla vita in giù.  
  
Dio, per davvero non porta le mutande.  
  
Quello che gli si presenta davanti è un sesso largo e gonfio, dalla punta violacea, con un paio di vene spesse che sembrano voler scoppiare. È umido, ha peluria scura ispida sulla base, svetta dritto e sembra incapace di tornare giù.  
Tetsuro si chiede come abbia fatto a non notare quel rigonfiamento così importante nemmeno ai tempi delle partite del liceo, sotto ai pantaloncini sottili e mai troppo larghi.  
  
La grande mano di Kotaro lo raggiunge, prende il proprio cazzo tra le dita e se lo coccola davanti allo sguardo rapito dell’altro, ora un po’ più tentennante.  
  
“Kuroo… so che sai che mi piacciono i pompini, ma guarda che non sei obbligato a…”  
  
“Ho detto: sta’ zitto. Voglio succhiartelo.”  
  
Subito dopo averlo ribadito tira fuori la lingua e lecca. Lo fa sul serio.  
Sente la pelle caldissima di quel sesso sulle papille, fa un po’ d’attrito, passa sopra anche alle dita chiuse a pugno di Bokuto e continua fino in punta. Proprio lì dove una goccina di liquido gli si attacca alla lingua filando tra loro nel momento in cui si stacca.  
Non ha mai succhiato un cazzo prima, ed il sapore di Kotaro, ne è certo, è molto più forte ed intenso degli altri. Lo sa e basta.  
  
Non manda giù la saliva, ma anzi ne accumula di più per poter scorrere meglio al prossimo giro. E stavolta apre le labbra e inizia proprio dalla punta, la sugge incitandola con la lingua, si rende conto che ha un consistenza diversa da qualunque altra cosa abbia mai messo in bocca. Gli piace da impazzire.  
Per questo si fa avanti e lascia che l’erezione gli entri dentro un centimetro dopo l’altro, per questo inizia a roteare la lingua come può per assaggiare ogni singola zona di quel sesso ingombrante e meraviglioso.  
  
Bokuto è incredulo ed eccitatissimo, non riesce a togliere gli occhi dalla scena.   
Trova che Tetsuro sia così bello da non poter essere reale, e sta così bene tutto rosso e concentrato in quel pompino, da spingerlo a chiedersi tra sé perché non ci abbia mai davvero pensato prima del loro litigio.  
Perché è stupido. Questo dice a se stesso, ma è solo un modo per tagliare corto i pensieri e poter godere della sensazione di quella lingua che va a casaccio, quelle guance che premono ad ogni risucchio, quella gola che arriva a toccarlo troppo presto.  
Come fa ad essere così puro e così maledettamente lascivo allo stesso tempo, Kuroo?  
Kotaro proprio non lo sa. Lui non è fatto per questi ragionamenti.  
Sa solo che il movimento di quella testa mora avanti ed indietro lo stanno ipnotizzando, sa che ha il sesso lucido fino ad un po’ più di metà e soprattutto sa che vuole vedere quanto più in là possano andare.  
  
Proprio per questo si allunga a prendere la testa di Tetsuro con una mano ed il sotto del suo mento con l’altra. È costretto a flettersi un po’ per afferrarlo bene, ma ora ce l’ha letteralmente in pugno e gli sembra la sensazione più bella del mondo.  
  
Kuroo lo sa: è in trappola e ci si è messo da solo.  
Non appena ha sentito le dita di Bokuto afferrargli i capelli e circondargli la parte più alta della gola l’ha capito benissimo. Ma non ha paura.  
Quando Kotaro comincia a scopargli la bocca, la gola, il cervello, lui pensa solo a come prendere fiato in tempo per il prossimo affondo, e quello dopo ancora. Perché Bokuto sta ringhiando e mugolando in suoni bassissimi, sta godendo e non c’è scampo da quello.  
Non hanno mai parlato di quegli argomenti, men che meno avevano mai fatto qualcosa prima di questo momento, ma lui ha questa vividissima sensazione che l’altro sia fatto così. Affamato e vorace, sordo e cieco a tutto quel che non sia il suo impulso.  
E Tetsuro vi si adatterebbe contro ora ed in futuro senza mai dire di no neanche una volta.  
  
Se arriva vivo alla fine di questo pompino, ovvio.  
  
La trachea di Kuroo che si muove contro alle sue dita sfregando come se volesse scappare chissà dove è la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato.   
Kotaro sta godendo per davvero e lo sta facendo in una maniera tutta nuova.  
Non che l’altro sia particolarmente bravo in quel che fa, sarebbe strano per uno che è alla prima esperienza. Però lui ha ben presente di chi sia quella bocca tesa attorno al proprio sesso, nonostante la brama lui sa precisamente con chi è che sta facendo quelle cose. E basta questo a mandarlo su un altro pianeta.  
  
Un contrarsi forte di qualcosa all’interno della propria pancia lo fa staccare di botto e non appena si tira fuori, l’altro tossisce. Gli è andata di traverso della saliva, e tutta quell’aria improvvisa nei polmoni quasi sembra che bruci.  
  
Bokuto si inginocchia a sua volta, continua a tenere tra le mani la faccia del suo migliore amico, tutta rossa e sbavata. Lo vede in difficoltà, ma lo bacia lo stesso.  
Le loro labbra ora sono scivolosissime, la lingua di Tetsuro non si muove più come prima ma si lascia leccare inerme. Tra le ciglia ha lacrime di riflesso che gli rendono la vista appannata, eppure nel bel mezzo del profumo di Kotaro sa di essere al sicuro.  
  
“È un mese che penso a come sarebbe farti di tutto, Bro…” gli dice con un tono che la fa sembrare la cosa più solenne del mondo.  
“Ma nella realtà sei molto meglio.”  
  
Kuroo ridacchia, passa le dita sui quadricipiti mezzi coperti e mezzi nudi dell’altro. Ha ancora un po’ d’affanno.  
“Tu sei quasi come ti avevo immaginato, invece” risponde guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Si stanno parlando a pochissima distanza l’uno dall’altro e non possono fare a meno di toccarsi.  
“Ma sai, io ho avuto molto più tempo per rifinire i dettagli.”  
  
Voleva essere una frecciatina, più o meno, ma Bokuto percepisce solo il fatto che gli stia dicendo apertamente per quanto tempo l’ha desiderato. Ed il suo affetto impenna.  
Gli si butta addosso senza grazia, abbracciandolo e ribaltandolo. La differenza di peso e muscolatura tra i due è evidente, ed in un momento del genere Tetsuro è stato preso completamente alla sprovvista e crolla sotto tutto quell’entusiasmo finendo atterrato.  
  
“Bro, che diavolo…?”  
  
“Voglio farti godere” dice sbrigativo Kotaro, lasciando Kuroo a bocca semiaperta, imbambolato per questa rivelazione che credeva inutile.  
“Farti godere così tanto da ripagarti tutte le seghe che ti sei fatto in solitaria.”  
  
“Ma…”  
  
Tetsuro vorrebbe davvero imbarazzarsi o lamentarsi per quei discorsi, ma Bokuto comincia a succhiargli la gola sovrastandolo completamente, comincia ad intrufolare le mani sotto alla felpa per toccargli la pelle nuda e spogliarlo a metà. Ed allora può solo sollevare un braccio per nascondersi sotto la manica, mentre con l’altra mano tiene la spalla di Kotaro, vi si aggrappa stringendo.  
  
Quando gli bacia il petto e poi la bocca dello stomaco cominciando a scendere in una scia bagnata lungo l’addome, Kuroo sente risvegliarsi la propria eccitazione. Era calata appena nello sforzo del succhiarlo, ma ora cresce impudica perché solo il pensiero di averlo su di sé a quella maniera lo fa tremare.  
  
Una mano di Bokuto gli saggia un fianco premendolo nella propria morsa, la conca dell’osso dell’anca sta perfettamente al centro del suo palmo. Si attacca ad un fianco con la bocca e succhia, mentre quelle stesse dita ora palpano il sesso lì vicino.  
  
Tetsuro si sente sempre più coinvolto, vorrebbe strapparsi la pelle di dosso perché è come se improvvisamente gli fosse troppo stretta. Si sente insaziabile.  
  
È costretto ad inarcarsi nel momento in cui Kotaro si decide ad afferrargli il cintone dei jeans e l’elastico dei boxer contemporaneamente per abbassarglieli e denudarlo lì dove sta bollendo.  
  
“Che spettacolo che sei.”  
  
Ah. Non ce la fa proprio a tacere?   
Kuroo avvampa, guarda giù facendosi coraggio e vede Bokuto intento a ricambiare il suo sguardo, con il mento ad altezza delle sue cosce.   
Ha il suo sesso lì a portata e lo sta guardando in faccia. Tetsuro non sa se esserne onorato o offeso. Però deve rassegnarsi: il suo Bro è fatto così.   
  
“Parli con me o con il mio cazzo?”   
  
Lo stuzzica per divertimento, e quello ridacchia.  
  
“Con tutti e due.”  
  
Ah, che idiota. Però lo fa sorridere.  
Certo, un attimo prima di vederlo farsi avanti e leccargli i testicoli.   
Gli esce in automatico un gemito di gola, proprio non se lo aspettava.  
Ma Kotaro continua imperterrito ed apre al massimo la bocca, prende tutto quel che riesce e succhia piano. Ah, ci passa contro la lingua e sembra che glieli stia mangiando.  
Gli prende l’erezione in mano e muove il polso con calma, ma le sue labbra lo raggiungono in poco tempo e man mano che lo inumidisce aumenta sempre di più il movimento del pugno chiuso.  
  
Kuroo geme e non cerca neanche più di controllarsi. Gli sta piacendo moltissimo, talmente tanto da fargli credere che più di così non si possa godere.   
Come si sbaglia.  
  
Bokuto gli succhia il cazzo in maniera sempre più impetuosa, lo prende quasi tutto in bocca fino a piantarselo a fondo nella gola, continua a massaggiargli con le dita la pelle bollente della base e la sua lingua ruota tanto da dargli quasi degli svarioni.   
Ma non ha certo intenzione di fermarsi lì.  
  
Si stacca per tirargli via del tutto pantaloni, mutande e scarpe, Tetsuro se li lascia sfilare cercando di prendere fiato ma è costretto a dover gestire anche il proprio sussulto nel momento in cui Kotaro, riabbassandosi, gli prende le cosce e gliele apre. Se ne mette addirittura una sulla spalla.  
  
Oddio.  
E dire che non è uno che prova imbarazzo poi tanto facilmente.  
  
Ma mentre lui lo prova difficilmente, beh, Bokuto non lo prova affatto.  
  
“Che fame mi metti…” sussurra infatti senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da lì.  
Da tutta quella zona ombrosa e nascosta, segreta, che non sapeva nemmeno quanto potesse ossessionarlo.  
  
A Kuroo basta il soffio di queste parole per accenderlo, per fargli capire perfettamente da che parte stanno andando.  
Ma non era comunque pronto alla bocca bagnata di Kotaro che, impaziente e senza vergogna, lo comincia a lambire al di sotto dei testicoli e verso il buchino pieno di piegoline chiuse. E lo fa con gusto, si sente dal respiro caldo e concitato, si sente da come le mani gli stringano i lati dei fianchi.   
È la cosa più strana che abbia mai provato sulla propria pelle, ma non può che lasciare andare gemiti su gemiti, piccolissimi e timidi, quando quella lingua inizia a premere per entrare. Dio, sì, proprio dentro al suo buchetto.  
  
“Ah! Bo-Bokuto, cazzo!”  
  
Allunga entrambe le mani, gli afferra i capelli, è completamente sopraffatto ma l’altro, esattamente come immaginava, non lo ascolta nemmeno.  
Anzi, sentendosi prendere a quella maniera monta qualcosa dentro di sé, lo fa sentire imbrigliato e gli viene voglia di andare più forte.   
Per questo tra le leccate ed i ringhi, tra le sue labbra che succhiano ed i rivoli di saliva incastra un dito.  
  
Tetsuro boccheggia quando si sente invadere da una sola falange. È fastidiosa, è di troppo, lo sta forzando. Ci prova sul serio a rilassarsi, ma tutto quel che fa è tirare di più i capelli dell’altro, digrignare i denti in versi lamentosi.  
  
Kotaro non demorde e tornando su testicoli e sesso con la bocca lecca più insistentemente.  
  
“Ho giurato di farti godere, Kuroo. Sta’ buono.”  
  
Ha la voce roca, stravolta dal desiderio e dalla consapevolezza che quella fase sia obbligatoria se vuole andare più in là senza drammi.  
Ma il corpo sotto di sé si agita, freme, oppone in un certo senso resistenza per gran parte del tempo.   
Riesce ad entrare di più con il dito solamente quando ricomincia a succhiarlo ed in realtà basta poco per sentirlo cedere, come se si sciogliesse sotto ad un piacere tutto nuovo.  
  
“Mmmh”   
  
Finalmente geme, Tetsuro.   
Si ammorbidisce e persino i muscoli della schiena si rilassano facendolo tornare steso dolcemente a terra. Certo, ha una gamba incastrata sulla spalla di Bokuto e le cosce aperte, le mani del suo migliore amico a lavorargli il culo, il torso quasi tutto denudato ed un succhiotto sul lato della pancia… ma va tutto bene.  
Non sente nemmeno il freddo dal tanto che si sta abituando al movimento delle dita dell’altro, che ora sono quasi due. Deve ancora tenere gli occhi socchiusi per concentrarsi al meglio sulla bocca che lo vizia ed insiste sull’erezione, ma riesce a scorgere piccole scosse piacevoli anche da altre parti di sé molto più nascoste e vergini, toccate ora per la prima volta in assoluto.  
Non sa come sarà avere per davvero Kotaro dentro, ma adesso lo vuole tantissimo, persino più di quando lo immaginava tra sé e sé nell’oscurità di camera sua.  
  
Bokuto smette di succhiarlo e si mette in ginocchio portando con sé la gamba di Kuroo che si drizza e si stende come se stesse facendo stretching, ma è costretto a togliersela di dosso perché decide di togliersi la maglia usando anche quella mano umida che fino a poco fa era incastrata tra le natiche dell’altro.  
Troneggia imponente con tutti i suoi muscoli, con i suoi solchi pronunciati ed il petto un po’ ispido. Quel petto sì che mette fame.  
  
“Ti spaccherò” dice così, dal nulla, come fosse una constatazione appropriata da fare.  
  
I suoi occhioni un po’ sgranati e le sopracciglia piegate in un’espressione dispiaciuta però fanno venire da ridere a Tetsuro che scuote la testa e “Tu sì che sai convincere un vergine a farsi scopare.”  
  
“Non dire così, Bro! Io mi preoccupo per te!”  
  
Il moro tralascia il fatto che sia ormai davvero troppo tardi per farsi venire questo genere di dubbi, ma al contempo non può che stupirsi per il fatto che Kotaro sia riuscito a formulare un pensiero tanto lucido - e dolce - in un momento del genere.  
Si stanno accarezzando senza nemmeno accorgersene, ed il sorriso di Kuroo si espande un altro po’.  
  
“Anche per questo voglio così tanto che sia tu a farlo.”  
  
Quegli occhi gialli si fanno ancora più tondi e “Farlo?” Chiede come per accertarsene.  
  
“Sì. Voglio davvero che sia tu a… spaccarmi.”  
  
La pelle di Bokuto viene percorsa da un brivido evidentissimo a quelle parole, di fronte all’espressione sfrontata di Tetsuro.  
E come al solito lascia che sia il proprio corpo a parlare per lui.  
  
Porta una mano alla bocca e vi lascia cadere sopra tantissima saliva, ma tanta sul serio.  
La abbassa e si bagna tutta l’erezione ancora bella dura, si piega appoggiando l’altro palmo accanto alla faccia del moro.  
Con le dita ancora umide passa di nuovo sul solco di Kuroo, gli fa contrarre le sopracciglia e strizzare forte forte il cuore.  
  
E poi lo fa.  
Appoggia la punta del proprio cazzo contro quel buchino allentato troppo poco, e basta questo a farli respirare più forte l’uno sull’altro. Forza ed entra appena, ma scivola via.  
Allora se lo tiene ben fermo nel pugno mentre Tetsuro gli mette le mani dietro la nuca e si apre di più, mentre arriccia la bocca e cerca di non morire di tachicardia.  
Complice la nuova stabilità acquisita, adesso gli entra dentro un po’ più a fondo ma non è una passeggiata. Anzi, a Kuroo manca il respiro e sussulta, deforma il viso in espressioni di fatica e dolore, pianta le unghie nel collo di Kotaro.  
Kotaro che non smette di provarci sebbene rallenti un poco; Kotaro che si piega su se stesso per raggiungere con la bocca la conca della gola di Tetsuro; Kotaro che non fa una piega per i graffi sulla propria pelle.  
  
Stringe forte la mandibola perché entrare lì dentro è una fatica incredibile, ma è anche meraviglioso e caldissimo, non tornerebbe mai più indietro.  
Sa che l’altro sta soffrendo, ma deve resistere. Comincia a dargli morbidi baci e lente morsicate sulla piega del collo e alla base dell’orecchio, gli palpa il sesso tornato piuttosto morbido con la mano con cui fino a poco prima stava tenendo il proprio, gli sfrega il naso contro la linea della guancia.  
Farsi spazio dentro quel corpo, per lui, è bellissimo. Ed ha perso il controllo della propria voce, perché neanche si rende conto di stare tranquillizzando Kuroo con un sacco di parole sparse ed insensate, con un sacco di complimenti imbarazzanti che fin lì non gli ha proprio mai fatto.  
  
“Ho… ripensato a quella volta che… ah, sei stato qui a dormire e…” comincia a dirgli mentre annusa i suoi capelli, mentre forza per entrare ancora.  
  
Tetsuro lo ascolta distrattamente, ma si appiglia alla sua voce calda e roca con tutto quel che può. Ha sentito pungere laggiù, e non vuole tirarsi indietro per nessuna ragione al mondo. Eppure trema, stringe gli occhi, si rannicchia contro il trapezio largo e forte del suo migliore amico.  
  
“Si gelava, ma mi hai lasciato tenere la finestra aperta tutta la notte perché avevano detto che ci sarebbe stata una piccola pioggia di meteoriti… mh.”  
  
Entra di più, si sente soffocare, vorrebbe spingere con tutto quel che ha.  
  
“Ti avevo già detto di essere gay, ma tu… hai dormito insieme a me, sotto le mie stesse coperte, sul mio cuscino e… ah, sì cazzo bro…”  
  
Kuroo ruota il bacino per offrirsi di più ed avvolge la schiena di Bokuto con un polpaccio. Con quell’inclinazione sembra fare meno male ma ormai non sa neanche più lui quel che sente davvero.  
  
“Ed io non ci ho davvero mai pensato, ma… oh sì… è stata la notte più bella della mia vita e… e non per tutte le stelle cadenti che abbiamo visto.”  
  
Dio, se potesse farlo stare zitto lo farebbe volentieri. Con un pugno magari, o soffocandolo con qualcosa che al momento non ha a portata di mano.  
Gli fa uno strano effetto sentire quelle parole in un momento del genere. Lo fanno arrossire, gli fanno battere il cuore, ma allo stesso tempo lo distraggono da quel che sta provando a livello fisico. Gli viene il dubbio di essersi sbagliato nell’aver immaginato per anni Kotaro come il tipo di ragazzo che scopa senza riguardi ed attenzioni, il tipo che potrebbe prenderlo e ribaltarlo come fosse fatto di gommapiuma.  
  
“Il giorno dopo mi sono ammazzato di seghe, e anche se non avevo pensato a te… credo che c’entrassi in una qualche maniera.”  
  
Ah ecco. L’universo ora torna ad avere un senso.  
  
“Bo… Bokuto, taci cristo santo… ah!”  
  
È dentro quasi del tutto, cielo. L’ha preso per davvero fin lì.  
E Kotaro espira gravando completamente su Tetsuro, ma dopo quel breve istante si solleva e guarda incuriosito l’espressione del viso sotto di sé.   
  
“Io invece voglio sentirti” dice puntellando entrambi i palmi al pavimento, ora, un attimo prima di spingere con il bacino e far uscire fuori un lamento musicale dalla bocca di Kuroo.  
  
“Ahh…”  
  
Bokuto se ne compiace nonostante sappia che non sia un gemito di piacere. In questo momento sta ragionando più che altro con il proprio cazzo. E quindi si ritrae e spinge di nuovo, ottenendo un altro suono, e poi un altro ed un altro ancora.  
Ha cominciato davvero a scopare Kuroo. Dio, lo sta facendo per davvero.  
  
È piacevole, in un certo e contorto senso, sentirsi aprire così. Non importa se brucia ancora un po’ e non importa se il suo sesso non è duro del tutto. Gli importa solamente sentire il bacino grosso di Kotaro sbattergli sugli inguini, gli importa di intravedere tra le ciglia la faccia arrossata dell’altro immersa nel piacere.   
Adesso può permettersi di allentare la presa e scivolare con i palmi su quel corpo scolpito, polposo, meraviglioso. E sobbalza ad ogni spinta, i suoi polmoni buttano fuori aria mischiata con la voce, ed improvvisamente diventano molti di più i dettagli piacevoli rispetto a quelli disturbanti. Come il filo di saliva che scappa dalle labbra schiuse di Bokuto, e gocciola lento - lentissimo - e Tetsuro non vede l’ora che gli si infranga addosso.   
  
_“Fammi di tutto”_ vorrebbe dirgli, ma “Di più” è quel che esce dalla sua bocca.  
  
Era tutto ciò che Kotaro avrebbe voluto sentirgli dire.  
La goccia di saliva cade per davvero sul mento di Kuroo, ma non fa in tempo a compiacersene che l’altro gli sta prendendo una gamba per caricarsela sulla spalla facendogli tirare tendini e muscoli tutti assieme.  
Spinge così forte da fargli stridere le ossa, spinge così forte da entrargli dentro fin proprio alla fine, facendogli schioccare i testicoli grossi contro le natiche e le ossa del bacino contro le cosce tese ed aperte.  
Non sta più semisdraiato su di lui, ma è in ginocchio e le sue mani sono intente a tenerlo ben fermo per le anche. Lo fa sentire piccolissimo.  
  
Adesso i versi di Tetsuro sono concitati e più acuti, sanno di lascivia di un altro mondo, si rincorrono l’uno con l’altro perché non riescono a tenere il ritmo di tutto quello sbattere e ribattere imperterrito.   
Quelli di Bokuto sono ovviamente ringhi bassissimi e “ah” strascicati e graffiati, sono sbuffi caldi di un animale che sta godendo e contribuiscono in buona parte a spingere l’altro a volersi toccare di nuovo.  
  
Per questo allunga le mani su se stesso e si sega piano, molto più piano rispetto al ritmo delle spinte che sta prendendo dentro, ma se andasse così forte verrebbe in troppo poco tempo. Butta già fuori quel liquidino traslucido che di tanto in tanto ha assaggiato chiedendosi se anche quello di Kotaro fosse così sapido, comincia da subito a vedere lustrini tra gli occhi appannati e mugola in un chiaro segno di godimento assoluto.  
  
Quasi si sconvolge quando Bokuto esce di botto dal suo culo, ed è persino troppo stupito per percepire lì per lì il dolore della sculacciata bruciante che gli imprime su un lato della coscia. Quella che si era messo sulla spalla.  
  
“Cosa…?”  
  
Ma Kotaro lo prende malamente per un braccio e lo costringe ad alzarsi insieme a lui, la felpa gli ricade giù macchiandosi con il presperma che gli bagna la punta del cazzo.  
  
“Sul bancone” dice solo Bokuto spintonandolo contro il ripiano.  
  
Non l’isolotto su cui mangiano, no, ma il piano da lavoro in granito grezzo lì vicino.  
Kuroo capisce, ma è comunque perplesso e quel tentennamento fa reagire d’istinto l’altro, che non ha nulla della solita espressione scherzosa e gioviale.  
Lo prende per la vita e lo solleva come fosse un ragazzino di undici anni, lo appoggia sul ripiano e Tetsuro è costretto a sistemarsi.   
Vorrebbe insultarlo, ma la verità è che è eccitatissimo nell’essere trattato così.  
  
Kotaro gli apre le gambe e ci si mette in mezzo, si tiene il sesso con una mano e si lecca le labbra, affamato. È un gesto che spinge Kuroo a farsi avanti ed a cercare nuovamente un bacio, vuole sentire ancora quella lingua vorace riempirgli la bocca, crede non ne avrà mai abbastanza.  
  
Il sorriso che Bokuto gli fa nel momento in cui si staccano è davvero troppo per il suo cuore. Anzi, per uno qualunque dei suoi organi, cervello compreso. È un sorriso apertissimo e sincero, felice, rassicurante. Così in contrasto con l’altro lato di Kotaro, quello che ora preme per entrare di nuovo dentro di lui, quello che nei suoi occhi sembra volergli dire che questo sarà il gran finale.  
  
La sensazione di averlo dentro in questo modo è molto diversa da quella di prima. È come se andasse più a fondo, ma al contempo come se sbattesse su pareti di carne più recettive.  
E Tetsuro boccheggia subito, si appoggia alla parte di bancone dietro di sé con un gomito mentre la mano opposta corre subito al sesso. Ah, non può più rimandare.  
  
“Kuroo…” gli dice Bokuto con quel suo nuovo tono di voce tutto caldo e graffiante, riprendendo a muoversi dentro di lui.  
“Quando godi gemi proprio come un micio, lo sai?”  
  
A Kuroo non dovrebbero eccitare tanto quelle frasi così imbarazzanti, quasi trash.  
Eppure il suo corpo non mente, e sapere che l’altro abbia fatto caso a questa cosa lo fa pulsare tutto quanto.  
  
“Mh… e tu sembri un animale incivile. Quindi chi è peggio?”  
  
Non può di certo lasciargliele vincere tutte quante, ed ha la netta sensazione che fino a quel momento sia andata esattamente così.  
  
“Ma io… ah… non ho detto che non mi piace come godi, gattino.”  
  
Oddio.  
Tetsuro butta indietro la testa mentre Kotaro, senza smettere di spingere, gli solleva la felpa incastrandogliela sotto le ascelle. Vuole vederlo il più possibile.  
  
È vero, sembrano sul serio dei miagolii. Kuroo non ci può fare niente nemmeno ora che gliel’ha fatto notare.   
  
Sono bellissimi visti da fuori. Uno sinuoso e slanciato, tutto allungato su un bancone da cucina, pallido ed arrossato allo stesso tempo, con il sesso fremente tra le dita e la bocca schiusa in attesa dell’orgasmo; l’altro grosso ed imponente, con le braghe del pigiama calate fino alle caviglie ed il vasto petto tutto nudo, la schiena flessuosa e muscolosa che sembra danzare ad ogni spinta ed il viso concentrato per tener fede alla sua promessa, ed allo stesso tempo per ottenere lui stesso quel piacere tanto agognato.  
  
Una mano di Bokuto va da sé, e si deposita sui testicoli di Tetsuro.  
Non gli ha toccato il cazzo fin lì perché non ha voluto sopraffarlo al cento per cento già dalla prima volta, ma la verità è che gli piace tantissimo com’è fatto in mezzo alle gambe. Pallido, rosato, irrorato di sangue, con quella peluria nera rada che mette voglia di vederla imbrattata di bianco. Non ce la fa più.  
  
E nemmeno Kuroo, che sentendosi toccare a quella maniera accorcia notevolmente la propria resistenza residua e trema. Viene. Gode. Si contrae tutto rilasciando sperma che lo fa pulsare come se avesse il cuore lì, tra le cosce.  
Kotaro dice qualcosa, vaneggia complimenti ed incitamenti, ma Tetsuro non lo sente, gli fischiano persino le orecchie. Sa solo di essersi imbrattato la pancia e l’addome, sa solo di aver pulsato tanto da aver stretto la carne tutta attorno al sesso che ha dentro.  
  
È più di quanto abbia mai immaginato, e nonostante Bokuto abbia esperienze sulle spalle, beh, anche per lui è al di sopra di tutto il resto.  
Volenti o nolenti, la mente influenza il piacere molto più di quanto non faccia la carne stessa.  
  
Kotaro si sfila e quel culo si richiude su se stesso, anche se più cedevole di quanto non fosse prima. La punta dell’erezione va a sfregare sul cazzo sempre più molle di Kuroo e si bagna del suo seme. È un dettaglio a cui in realtà nessuno fa caso, ma rende molto più scivoloso lo sfregare della mano di Bokuto quando comincia a masturbarsi guardando fisso il viso dell’altro ed i suoi occhi socchiusi e così profondi, bagnati e manifesto del piacere travolgente che ha provato fin lì.  
  
“Bokuto” sfiata Tetsuro con un filo di voce. Non si capisce bene se sia un’invocazione o un incitamento, ma basta quella parola a far concentrare Kotaro sulle sue labbra umide e sottili, apparentemente un po’ più piene per i baci e l’eccitazione.  
  
Che bella bocca che ha. Tutta da mordere, leccare, viziare e maltrattare. Ma solo per baciarla con più intenzione subito dopo.  
  
È a dir poco bizzarro il fatto che sia il pensiero di una bocca a portare Bokuto all’orgasmo. Lui così animale, così grezzo, così terra a terra.  
Eppure adesso geme e non sono più ringhi, non è voce piena. Sono sospiri colorati da suoni di gola, è puro trasporto.  
  
Il suo sperma schizza proprio lì dov’è anche quello di Kuroo già fattosi più liquido. Gli imbratta la pancia come fosse un quadro astratto, gli si piega quasi addosso e l’ultima goccia a cadere plana proprio sulla punta del sesso ora morbido del tutto dell’altro.  
  
Tetsuro è felicissimo.  
Ha già recuperato l’affanno e può bearsi di come Kotaro contragga i propri lineamenti quando viene, può riempirsi gli occhi dei suoi dettagli ed i polmoni del suo odore ora più acre perché condito da un velo di sudore.  
Tra i solchi del suo addome sempre ben allenato ci sono rivoli biancastri e lattigginosi che scivolano sulla sua pelle e gli fanno il solletico se gocciolano di lato verso il fianco.  
Sposta il proprio peso sull’altro lato ed allunga il braccio indolenzito per sfiorare uno zigomo di Bokuto. È meraviglioso con i capelli all’ingiù tutti spettinati e quell’espressione appagata e tranquilla, diversa da tutte quelle che gli abbia mai mostrato finora.  
  
Kotaro ci si appoggia, a quel palmo.  
Deve ancora ritrovare il controllo del proprio respiro, ma è beato come non lo era da tempo.   
Apre gli occhioni dalle iridi gialle e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte guardando Kuroo dritto in faccia. Sa che dovrebbe passargli uno straccio o dei fazzoletti, ma non riesce proprio a schiodarsi da lì.  
Ha fatto sesso con il suo migliore amico e pensa che non potrà mai più farne a meno.  
  
“Bro… uhm, Bokuto… a che stai pensando?”  
  
Tetsuro ha inclinato il viso come per scrutarlo meglio, ha un’aria indagatrice.  
Conosce abbastanza bene l’altro da sapere che a breve cominceranno a frullare paranoie e dubbi in quel suo cervello macchinoso, all’apparenza tanto semplice.  
  
“A quello che abbiamo appena fatto” risponde piegando un po’ la bocca all’ingiù.   
La sua guancia, intanto, non si sposta dal tocco accogliente della lunga mano di Kuroo.  
  
A Tetsuro però viene da ridacchiare. È incredibilmente tranquillo, lui.  
  
“Ti è piaciuto tanto che senti già il bisogno di fantasticarci su?”  
  
Anche le labbra di Bokuto sbuffano una mezza risata, e le sue dita si appoggiano alle cosce nude dell’altro. Le carezzano piano.  
  
“È un po’ un casino, no?”  
  
Pensare alle conseguenze in ritardo è tipico di Kotaro, per questo Tetsuro non si scompone neanche un po’. Fa spallucce e gioca con i ciuffi ribelli di Bokuto, un angolo della sua bocca è sempre e comunque all’insù.   
  
“Non cambierà niente” assicura.  
“Beh, a parte… questo, ecco.”  
  
E nel dirlo guarda verso il basso in un’occhiata eloquente, come per dire che ovviamente da lì in poi faranno anche cose che solitamente gli amici non fanno.  
  
“Sei sicuro?” Domanda Kotaro con gli occhi tondissimi e l’espressione piena di speranza. Lui ci tiene per davvero alla sua amicizia con Kuroo, l’ha sempre messo davanti ad ogni cosa.  
  
“Ehi! Mi sono mai sbagliato, io?”  
  
Ora è un po’ più facile ridere senza preoccupazioni, sfiorarsi ed essere consapevoli dei propri gesti.  
  
“In effetti no, sei tu quello intelligente tra noi due!”  
  
“Ecco, e quindi baciami e sta’ zitto dai.”  
  
Bokuto sorride già molto più sereno, alza le mani e prende i lati del viso di Tetsuro tra i palmi, comincia ad avvicinarsi ma poi si ferma quando era ad un solo soffio di distanza dalla bocca bellissima dell’altro.  
  
“Però… continuiamo a chiamarci _Bro_ , vero?”  
  
“Sì” dice Kuroo addolcendosi, capendo fino in fondo le preoccupazioni di Kotaro.  
“Prima di tutto _Bro_ e poi… sono certo che troveremo altri soprannomi adatti ad ogni caso.”  
  
Quella malizia tutta nuova tra di loro è veramente una scintilla ulteriore, un ingrediente aggiuntivo di cui non è che sentissero la mancanza ma che non fa altro che dare una spinta in più al loro rapporto così giocoso, sincero e puro.  
Bokuto non risponde neanche, per lui va bene così perché ha capito bene le parole dell’altro e sa che non ci sarà proprio modo di rovinare quel che hanno. È al sicuro.  
Lo bacia mentre ancora hanno il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre la pancia di Tetsuro è ancora bagnata ed i pantaloni del pigiama di Kotaro lo legano sulle caviglie. Le loro lingue non sono ancora stanche, i loro sensi non sono ancora sazi l’uno dell’altro, i loro corpi vogliono stringersi ancora.   
  
Esistono solamente le loro mani grandi, i respiri quieti e i loro cuori che battono forte. Esiste solo quell’angolo di mondo fatto di un bancone da cucina ed un tappeto un po’ spiegazzato. Non esistono i problemi, non esiste nemmeno il mondo esterno, quello che vedrebbero se guardassero fuori dalla finestra accanto a loro. Quel mondo su cui adesso, lenta ed inesorabile, ha cominciato a cadere la neve. Per davvero.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui l’elenco di dove potete trovarmi, se siete interessati ad  
> altre storie o a fare due chiacchiere:  
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Qui l’elenco di dove potete trovarmi, se siete interessati ad  
> altre storie o a fare due chiacchiere:  
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 


End file.
